


I don't know how you don't see it

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [241]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is afraid of being useless</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know how you don't see it

Phil groaned as he got out of bed. “All right, All right. Stop harassing my doorbell!” He called out, scratching the back of his head. He only had a few hours until he needed to get back to HQ, so he really needed to sleep. Phil needed to be there tomorrow when Clint comes back from his mission. 

It’s not often that Clint goes off on his own mission but on the days or weeks that he is, Phil is unbelievably irritable. He, of course, knew that it may or may not be because of his not so professional inclinations to Clint and he’s worried because he doesn’t know what’s happening to the archer. Besides, Phil would never make an unsolicited move towards Clint. He valued his job and more than anything else, he valued Clint’s trust in him.

Which is why he needed to sleep. Because Clint is coming back tomorrow and he needs to not be tired when listening to Clint complain about whatsits and doodats. It’s highly entertaining. 

“Yes. Yes. I’m here. Shut up al-” Phil swung the door open, and found himself draped with a certain asset that wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. “Clint?”

Clint raised his head from where it was resting on Phil’s chest and grinned up at him. “Phil! You’re awake! I thought for sure you’d be charging or something.” Clint was swaying and probably on a drug high, Medical must have given him some strong painkillers then,

Phil rolled his eyes at the man, “Well, someone was trying to break the door down, so I had to get out of my charging station. Come on.” Phil moved away from the door, with Clint still leaning heavily on him, and closed it behind them. He lead Clint to the couch where he was able to sit Clint down with only minor protests from the archer.

Phil tried to get up again, to get Clint some water, when Clint grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go.” Clint said with a distressed look on his face. “I don’t want you to leave me.” He begged. 

Phil smiled down at Clint and ruffled his hair, Phil’s hand gently running down the side of the archer’s face to cup it. “I’m just going to get you a glass of water. I’ll be back, I swear.”

With clear hesitance, Clint let go of Phil’s wrist and dropped his head to the back of Phil’s couch. “You have a comfy couch.” Clint murmured while Phil went to the kitchen. “Your office couch is comfy too, but I like this couch better.” Clint said, making Phil chuckle.

“Here.” Phil handed him the glass and waited until Clint finished his water before leaning back on the couch like Clint is. “So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to wait for the report?” Phil asked.

“I got kidnapped.”

“What? And they didn’t tell me?” Phil asked outraged, if he knew he’d have gone there immediately to extract Clint.

“Was held prisoner for three days.” Clint continued as if Phil had never spoken. “It hurt a lot. They - the bad guys, I don’t remember who they are right now - they kept hitting me. and hitting me. and hitting me.” Clint’s eyes looked glassy now. “Until finally they gave me a gift.” He raised his bandaged hand to show it to Phil. “They broke my hand, Phil.” He told Phil with a cracked voice. “They broke the only part of me that’s useful.” 

Phil pulled Clint’s head to his chest, shushing him and running a soothing hand down his back. Phil belatedly remembered that Clint didn’t like to be touched and was about to pull away when he felt arms wrap around him. “Sssh, it’s okay, Clint. It’s going to be okay.”

Clint continued to sob and all Phil could do without letting him go was to whisper quiet reassurances to Clint. Phil felt useless. 

“What if I don’t heal right?” Phil heard Clint ask in between sobs. “What if, what if I miss? I don’t want to leave SHIELD, Phil.” Clint hugged him tighter.

Phil pulled away from the hug to look at Clint properly. “Why would you leave SHIELD if you missed?”

Clint scoffed as if the answer was obvious. “Because SHIELD wouldn’t need me anymore.” He answered a matter-of-factly. “Everybody knows I’m only good for my aim. Not much else.” 

“Clint, that’s not true.” Phil said, wondering where Clint ever got that idea.

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes. “It is. Ask anyone. Everybody knows its true.” And then Clint frowned. “Except maybe for you.” Phil was about to say something but Clint raised his hand to cover his mouth. “No, I don’t know how you don’t see what everyone else sees but you don’t. You think, I’m this amazing guy with really good aim.” Clint shook his head softly, “But I’m really not. I’m just a guy with a really good aim. Without it,” Clint shrugged, “I’m nobody. I’m not like you Phil. I’m not amazing. I’m just… me.”

Phil gently pried the hand covering his mouth off, “Clint.” He said, “Please look at me.” He urged. Clint looked up then away before looking back up at Phil again. “You  _are_ amazing. You’re more amazing than I could ever think. Your aim is a skill, nothing more. A skill you honed, and perfected. But it’s not the only one. You are also a brilliant tactician, a genius without even trying. you can analyze a situation and choose the best course of action in a second, while trained analysts spend hours or even days trying to understand what you saw. That’s not even mentioning how you are outside of work.” Phil explained. Phil raised his hand to cup Clint’s cheek again, and he smiled when Clint leaned in to his touch. “I don’t know how you don’t see it. But what I see when I look at you is someone who deserves every bit, and more, of respect and admiration than I can give.”

Clint closed his eyes and he sighed. They didn’t say anything for a while, comfortable in each other’s silence. 

“What do you say we just watch some TV until we have to get up for work?” Phil asked him.  

“I’d really like that.” 

Phil smiled and turned on the TV, settling in his seat. He’s surprised when Clint actually cuddled up to him and before an episode of Pawn Stars even come on, Clint is asleep on his chest. 

Phil smiled fondly down at Clint, kissing the top of his head. Soon, Phil fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120859541011/the-two-anon-prompts-are-actually-recents-that-i)


End file.
